


It's What He Does

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Thomas leaned back and set his wine down on the table. He inhaled a deep breath and turned back to James and asked, voice even, “what exactly does that not change?”“I’ve fucked Hamilton,” James said. “It doesn’t make me that special, I assure you. He can be quite…persuasive.”





	It's What He Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfictiongreenirises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/gifts).



> Shout-out to Rainah for giving me the idea

James sat down on the couch and accepted the glass that Thomas shoved into his hand. 

“You won’t believe it,” Thomas said, taking his own seat. “This entire week has been  _ insane _ .”

“What do you mean?” James asked, settling back against the cushions.

“It started off normally enough,” Thomas said. “Just the normal Monday lethargy as everyone starts to face the week’s projects. But, apparently, there was some sort of issue with a client, and come lunch time, it was all hands on deck!”

James took a sip of his wine. He had a feeling he’d need it. “What happened?”

Thomas moved closer to him on the couch and leaned forward. “Hamilton happened,” Thomas offered. “Hamilton managed to get us a new client over the weekend. A  _ big _ client. Washington couldn’t stop singing his praises, it’s disgusting.”

“Hamilton’s not that likable,” James said. “How’d he get a new client?”

“That’s the thing!” Thomas said. “No one knows. Literally no one. Even Angelica - the same Angelica who got Burr to leave and buy her an apology coffee with a single look after he knocked hers over - couldn’t get it out of him.”

James nodded, and after a moment of deliberation, said, “he fucked them.”

Thomas’ mouth dropped open, and he stared at James, bewilderment over his face. “What do you mean he fucked them?!”

“I mean he fucked them,” James answered with a shrug. He took another sip of wine, drawing out the moment. “It’s what he does.”

\---

_ “Madison!” Hamilton called when James walked in. “I’ve been waiting for you.” _

_ James looked down at his watch. “I’m an hour early.” He had gotten away with time to spare, and figured it’d be best to come here, leave early and catch that extra hour of sleep. _

_ “Yes,” Hamilton said, standing up and walking toward James, an odd step to his walk. “We have all this time to spare.” Hamilton stopped in front of him, an inch or two separating them. _

_ James looked up and said, “we do have actual work to do. Imagine, leaving early and catching up on the sleep we’ve lost.” _

_ Hamilton snorted and reached a hand out to play with his tie. “I could make it worth your while.” _

_ “You always say that, and yet it never is,” James said, reaching his hands out to Hamilton’s hips. _

_ “I need to think,” Hamilton said. “My mind is always clearest right after.” _

_ “Very well,” James said, resigned tone a very much a front. “I suppose I can be persuaded.” _

_ Hamilton’s lips always tasted like a combination of too-strong coffee and stale cigarette smoke, but it was a taste that had become familiar. James pressed close to Hamilton, making no protest when he found himself backed against the wall. _

_ Lips trailed a line from his jaw down his neck, hands undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Hamilton always burned hot, and there was a certain efficiency to this that had been there since the first time. _

_ James pushed into Hamilton’s touch, letting out a low moan when hands finally ran over bare skin. _

_ His shirt was pushed off his shoulders, and Hamilton’s voice was a constant stream of words that James had long ago learned to tune out. _

\---

“He’s married!”

“So am I,” James countered. “Doesn’t change anything.”

Thomas leaned back and set his wine down on the table. He inhaled a deep breath and turned back to James and asked, voice even, “what exactly does that not change?”

“I’ve fucked Hamilton,” James said. “It doesn’t make me that special, I assure you. He can be quite…persuasive.”

“Jemmy!” Thomas’ voice was horrified. “You’ve fucked Hamilton?! Does Dolley know?! Does his wife?!”

“Dolley knows,” James answered. “I told her as soon as it happened. She told me to have fun, be safe, and give her all the dirty details.”

“What do you mean Dolley knows?” Thomas sputtered. “You can’t just-”

“You can ask her if you want,” James said, cutting Thomas off before he could have an aneurysm. “She’ll tell you that if she had been in my shoes, it’s very probable the same thing would have happened. Though of course, she said she just wanted to see what’s so great about him since Eliza is enamored and it’s very obviously not his personality.”

\---

_ James sat down next to Dolley on the couch and stared straight ahead. His shoulders were stiff and his hands were held in fists on the tops of his thighs. “I have to tell you something,” he managed to get out. _

_ “What is it?” Dolley asked. _

_ He took in a deep breath. “I had sex with Hamilton.” _

_ At his side, Dolley’s eyes widened. “Really?” she asked, surprise evident. She set the book she had been reading to the side. “You had sex with Hamilton?” _

_ James nodded, still staring straight ahead. _

_ He heard the shuffle of fabric and a second later, thin arms were wrapping around his chest and a head was leaning against his shoulder. “That’s unexpected,” she said. _

_ James looked down at her. “You’re not mad?” _

_ She shrugged, as best as she was able. “I mean I can’t say I’m ecstatic, but I’m happy you told me.” _

_ “You’re...happy I told you?” _

_ Dolley nodded. “I’d much rather find out now than later,” she said. “He’d be the type to spit it back in my face to try to get a reaction.” _

_ James sighed. “You’re right.” _

_ “Besides,” Dolley said, tilting her face to press a kiss to the side of his neck. “I can’t really blame you.” _

_ “What?!” he asked. “What do you mean?!” _

_ She smiled. “I’ve always wondered. Eliza’s a sweetheart. They never made sense to me, but she’s so obviously in love with the man.” _

_ “Oh my god,” James said. “Oh my god.” _

_ “Just keep me updated,” Dolley said. “I’ll just have to live vicariously through you.” _

\---

Thomas dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “I cannot believe this is happening,” he said. “You’ve fucked Hamilton. Your wife wants to fuck Hamilton. Hamilton fucked a client and now Washington is making the rest of our lives hell to meet their demands.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Thomas groaned again, louder this time. “My life is ruined, Jemmy. Do you not understand?”

James shrugged. “I really don’t see what all there is to be so angry about. It happened. It’s not an unusual occurrence. Accept it and move on.”

“But I can’t!” Thomas said. “My mind is forever scarred. I’m never going to get that out of my mind!”

“If you think that’s scarring, there is nothing stopping me from telling you exactly what happened,” Jame said. He moved in closer to Thomas and smirked. “I know you’re curious.”

Thomas lifted his head and looked at him, eyes narrowed. “I am,” Thomas confirmed. “And that’s what makes it worse. How did that even happen?!”

“Well,” James started. “It was a while ago, not long after I got married, actually.”

Thomas gave him a flat look.

James ignored it and continued, “it was when we were working on that one collection of essays. We spent...quite a bit of time together. Remember we were doing that on top of everything else, so we’d be working late. You get to know someone rather well when you’re stuck in a small room with them at three in the morning and both of you are running on caffeine and a faint hope.”

“Alright,” Thomas said. “So you were tired. I’ve been with Hamilton plenty of times when I’m tired, and I can assure you nothing has come of that.”

“Hamilton never shuts up,” James went on as if Thomas hadn’t said anything. “Ever.”

“Oh my god,” Thomas whispered. “Oh my god. Did you try to shut him up? Is that what happened?”

\---

_ Hamilton balled the piece of paper he was working on with a groan and threw it into the overflowing garbage can. “This isn’t working!” he shouted, voice filling the small space. “Why can’t I do this?! This is what I do! Why the fuck can’t I write a fucking sentence?!” _

_ James looked up from what he was working on. “Maybe you need a break,” he offered. _

_ “I can’t take a break!” Hamilton shot back. “There’s so much to do! Every time we regroup there’s just more to do! There isn’t the time to take a break!” _

_ James took in a deep breath, counting to ten in an attempt to calm himself. _

_ “You need a distraction,” he said. “Something. It doesn’t need to take a lot of time. You just need to do something to get your mind over this. Clear it for ever a couple minutes. Stop trying to force the ideas and they’ll flow better.” _

_ Hamilton looked at him - and if it were anyone else, James would call the look on his face a pout - and asked, “what am I supposed to distract myself with?” _

_ James shrugged. “What do you normally do?” _

_ “Well,” Hamilton started, giving him a considering look. “My preferred form of distraction is of the intimate sort.” _

_ “Of course it is,” James muttered to himself. He raised a brow at Hamilton and said, “anything else?” _

_ “Nope,” Hamilton said, popping the p. _

_ “So what do you propose?” James asked. _

_ Hamilton stood up, smirking as he did so. He walked around the table until he stood behind James, and dropped his hands on James’ shoulders. “I have an idea,” he said. “But it would involve some coordination.” _

_ James swallowed. “You can’t possibly be proposing-” _

_ “I am,” Hamilton said, bending down so his breath ghosted over James’ ear. “What do you think?” _

_ “I’m married,” James said, trying to focus on anything but the heat of Hamilton’s hands through his shirt. It shouldn’t have been so distracting. _

_ “So am I,” Hamilton said. _

_ Next thing James knew, he was tilting his head to the side to give Hamilton access to his neck, hands dropping from his shoulders and undoing the buttons of his shirt. _

_ “You’re much more fit than I thought,” Hamilton said, fingernails scraping along his stomach as he pulled James shirt up. _

_ “Thanks,” James gasped out. “I think.” _

_ “You’re welcome.” Hamilton pulled his chair back and walked around and plopped himself in James’ lap, straddling his thighs. “Anyway,” Hamilton said, hands working at James’ belt. “I was thinking about the argument you made the other day, and…” _

\---

“Eh,” James said. “That was how I was rationalizing it. He’s just a very touchy person and one thing lead to another and the rest is history. I figured that maybe I’d get some time free from his rants, but no. The man continued to discuss states’ rights with my mouth around his dick.”

“No!” Thomas yelled, pushing away from him. “That’s too much information! I didn’t want to know that! I didn’t need to know that! No! Stop! Cease! Right this instant!”

James laughed to himself as he emptied his glass. He set it to the side. “So,” he started. “Who’s the new client?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas said. “Some guy by the name of Stevens. What’s it matter?”

James blinked. “Oh,” he said, smile growing wider. “Hamilton didn’t fuck him.”

“How do you know?” Thomas asked, eyes narrowing. “Does that mean I didn’t need to know this? That my entire life was ruined unnecessarily?”

“Hamilton and Stevens go way back,” James said, still smiling. “Childhood friends.”

Thomas glared at him. “I hate you so much.”

James picked up his empty glass from where he had set it down and shoved it at Thomas. “I believe more wine is called for.”

“You have no idea how much more wine is called for,” Thomas grumbled as he stood up to go to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
